bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wall of Fire
|image=020-Wizard.png |game=BTD6 |tower=Wizard Monkey |unlocked=700 XP |path=2 |upgrade=2 |cost=$765 (Easy) $900 (Medium) $970 (Hard) $1080 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (bolt, e.a.u.) 1 (fireball) 1 / 0.1s (firewall) |pierce=2 ((bolt, e.a.u.) 18 (fireball) 20 (firewall) |attackspeed=Moderate (every 1.1s, bolt) Slow (every 3.0s, fireball) Very Slow (every 5.5s, firewall) |range=40 (e.a.u.) |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=Restricted (can be upgraded to 0/2/2) |related upgrades= }} The Wall of Fire is the second upgrade of Path 2 for the Wizard Monkey in BTD6. It creates a crater of fire randomly on the track nearby that lasts for 5 seconds, refreshing every 5.5 seconds (4.5 seconds for Dragon's Breath and subsequent upgrades). The Wall of Fire can pop up to 20 bloons every 0.1 seconds, which is an excellent amount of popping power for a relatively low cost. However, the fire wall's placement is random, making it somewhat unreliable. It also cannot pop Purple Bloons without support. It costs $765 on Easy, $900 on Medium, $970 on Hard, and $1080 on Impoppable. Tips *Wall of Fire is very good DPS for bloon rounds, and fairly good support DPS for MOABs and Ceramics. *However, it can be inconsistent, as there is a small downtime where no Walls of Fire are set. *One 0/2/2 Wall of Fire is a low-cost, reliable way to deal with Camo Leads. *It should be noted that Wall of Fire extinguishes when Purple Bloons touch Wall of Fire, as of Version 8.1. It is useful not to place Wall of Fire too close to the entrance, as well as to be sure that other towers can pop Purples before reaching any Walls of Fire. *One Wall of Fire can be used near the exit to catch any leaking bloons. *When a Wall of Fire Wizard is used exclusively for the Wall of Fire attack, choosing to place the Wall of Fire only touching one point of the track means that it is easy to tell where the Wall of Fire will be and improve its consistency. However, there is a chance a Wall of Fire placed touching multiple tracks can resummon its fire in front of a bloon that has already taken damage, but this is still inconsistent. Update History ;2.0 Wall of Fire no longer has infinite pierce. Instead, it now has 20 pierce per frame. ;4.0 Cost of Wall of Fire increased ($1100 → $1300) ;8.0 Wall of Fire does damage half as often. Cost of Wall of Fire decreased ($1300 → $900) Wall of Fire (unintentionally) pops Purple Bloons. ;8.1 Wall of Fire no longer pops Purple Bloons without support. Wall of Fire now disappears upon becoming impacted by a Purple Bloon instead of simply allowing the Purple Bloon to pass by untouched. Wall of Fire now (correctly) can be deployed/shot further when the Wizard Monkey has increased range. Gallery Wall of Fire BTD6.png|Wall of Fire official artwork as appears in the upgrade menu Wall of Fire Icon BTD6.png|Wall of Fire upgrade icon 2CA9BA83-25ED-4A11-AB5A-65A522F79976.png|Many Wall of Fires created on the track DC7A25FE-CB11-4E76-931B-D9415B31993C.png|Wall of Fire Monkey Trivia *In Version 8.0, there was a bug where all Walls of Fire could pop Purples as a result of the Blooncineration buff. This has been fixed on Version 8.1. Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades